This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Congenital heart disease (CHD) is the most common major congenital anomaly and account for the majority of death due to congenital malformation in the first year of life. Many infants born with CHD are discharged from hospital after birth without being diagnosed. Delayed diagnosis and treatment can often result in life-threatenting events and significant morbidities in these infants. Therefore, early CHD diagnosis using screening techniques may be life-saving. Previous researchers have used ECG and pulse oximetry as screening for CHD with some promises. We propose to use heart sound in addition to current technology to aid CHD screening in newborns. The achieve this, we propose the current feasibility study on newborn heart sounds to establish the foundation for our future studies on CHD screening in newborns. This study has two specific aims: Specific Aim#1 To test the feasibility of heart sound recording in newborns Specific Aim#2 To determine the heart sound characteristics and parameters in newborns